Dandy shorts
by chicgeekitten
Summary: This is going to be mostly Dandy related fics/shorts. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: hey guys! So those of you who know my fics know that I mostly write glee/samcedes fics. I've lost a lot of my inspiration for personal reasons but my writer's block is slowly going away! yay! I will return to my fics so no worries! Also, rping has taken a good chunk of my writing time lol. After watching yesterday's episode of TMP, I just had to write! This little short is supposed to follow the last episode "You've got Sext". If ya'll like it, I'll keep writing shorts like this one. :) **_

_**Love ya all! **_

It's Wednesday. It's Wednesday and I've eternally forgotten about the ridiculous course of events that took place on Tuesday. Oh Tuesday, how I wish I could take you, wrap you up in a giant ball of bubble wrap and toss you across Union Square so that some other group of …of miscreants can go and play with you! Ugh! Tuesday! Morgan and Peter were absolute sweethearts trying to cheer me up by singing my top three One Direction songs. I didn't even ask them but they were so willing and how can I turn down my own little serenade when I was so heartbroken that I turned down the chicken teriyaki samples at the Manhattan mall. Yes, I, Mindy Lahiri am heartbroken. This is way worse than any other heartbreak because at least, in the past, I had the opportunity to scream and steal hoodies of the bandits who dare make an attempt ant destroying my tender soul. Sigh. This time, not only did someone keep from me that they had found my number 3 favorite black, leather handbag, but they went through my things, invaded my privacy, and decided to play a very screwy game of cupid slash let's ruin Mindy's life! So, here is where I stand; I'm a thirty something, professional, beautiful woman with the curves of an angel and the wit of Colbert and Beyoncé in one and I've been messed with by the most mean spirited, hateful, and just plain foul hoodlums! Of course, my initial reaction was to sought out the culprits and go on a secret mission to destroy their lives a la Olivia Benson from Law and Order fame but Peter and Morgan had other plans and frankly, I'm way too tired and sad to go with the former.

**_Flashback to Tuesday. _**

_"Okay! Alright! I see you all. Every single one of you, the way you're looking at me." Mindy pointed at her coworkers, her handbag in the other hand. "I have never in my life been so embarrassed—" _

_"Now, we all know that's not true…" Morgan began to speak up, his eyes focused on the handbag he had placed on Mindy's desk that very morning. "I mean, there's your birthday party." _

_"And Christmas!" _

_"Can't forget about Christmas!" _

_The office boomed with everyone's irrelevant opinions and Mindy shook her head, shushing the masses and letting out a sad groan. "Here's the deal. Someone here found my bag and while my first instinct would be to thank them by taking them shoe shopping with me and a rom-com, Netflix marathon, the same person who is responsible for finding my bag is also responsible for this frown that I'm currently sporting." She pointed to her face and her scowl became worse as she thought about the awful texts that she and Cliff supposedly exchanged. She sniffled, trying to avoid the tears from taking over and shook it off quickly, glancing over to Danny, the only person in the office she knew would understand. Danny took his privacy seriously and he was the only one that actually seemed to be paying attention except for Peter and Morgan who were fixated on her bag. "That's right, guys. We have ourselves a Judas." _

_The room gasped, everyone looking around as Morgan and Peter slowly walked towards their office. _

_"I don't think you've got the right idea of Judas…" Danny tried to help Mindy, walking towards her, flashing the most comforting smile he could come up with and rubbing her arms. Funny thing was, Danny needed some comforting of his own. _

_"Irrelevant, Danny. And thank you for coming here to wrap your strong arms around me for I really need it. Something very awful has happened to me but its okay. I'll get to the bottom of it. If there is one thing I learned from Law and Order is that most crimes can be traced and I happen to have a friend in the Forensics field!" _

_"You do?" Peter finally spoke up, a knot in his throat and he looked over to Morgan who looked like he was about to puke. _

_"That's right. I do. Well, she's a 2013 Science Expo winner at her high school and my neighbor but she's brilliant and you know what she dressed up as for Halloween? Velma? Yeah, that's right. And you know what Velma does? She solves crimes. And this, ladies and gentlemen, was a crime against my heart! I've been betrayed and hurt and…betrayed!" She nuzzled her face into Danny's neck and he rubbed the back of her head and motioned everyone to go back to work. _

_"Hey, hey. Mindy, why don't you take the rest of the day off? Go update your twitter or better yet, you can watch Monday's episode of Dancing with the Stars. You were so bummed you missed it." He pulled away only slightly so that he was facing her, careful not to invade too much of her space, mostly for the sake of his already increasing heart rate. "What do you say?" _

_Mindy's large chestnut brown eyes focused on Danny's, her shoulders rising and her head nodding. "Okay. Yeah. If I don't get my DWTS fill I feel like I haven't done my good deed with the world you know? I need to support my favorites." She wiped her eyes and kissed Danny's cheek in gratitude. He always knew the right things to say to make her feel better. _

_Mindy turned around, walking back into her office to sign off her Facebook account and grab her coat when the presence of Peter and Morgan startled her. She jumped slightly and pressed her hands against the chest. "You don't ever scare a vulnerable woman! What if I had a weapon in my hand? I could have killed you! I would have been on that show about women that lose it. Do you really want that? One minute you're a doctor and a nurse and the next, your image is tarnished on television with Jason Priestly and Jason Sudikis playing you on a reenactment!" She spoke quickly as she went over to her computer to turn it off. _

_"Just to be straight, Jason Priestly plays me, right?" Peter spoke up and Morgan smacked his arm. "Ow! Dude! Legitimate question!" _

_"Dr. L…we just wanted to talk to you before you went off to eat 12 lbs. of truffles." _

_"3. it's Three Morgan. I've only spoken to you for about five minutes and I'm already offended. Can I help you?" _

_"Well, what Morgan is trying to say is…which is your favorite truffle? Godiva? Lindt? For you know, research purposes." Another smack from Morgan and Peter was talking again. "Uh. What Morgan was trying to say is maybe you shouldn't focus so much on this culprit. Revenge is an ugly thing. Gives you bags under your eyes. Proven fact." _

_"Well, I don't care. There's already a hole in my heart." She spoke quietly and continued to put her coat on. "Will that be all? Oh and Lindt is my favorite." _

_"Got it." Peter jotted on his pad to order Mindy a box of Lindt truffles and looked up at her with a smile. "How about this? How about you go home like Danny suggested and Morgan and I will crack this case for you. They don't call me Nancy Drew for nothing!" He chuckled and Morgan joined his laughter. _

_"As someone who has had their personal run ins with the law, I think I'm the most polished and indicated person to take care of this. You just go home, rest up and we'll take care of the rest." He stood up and placed his hands on Mindy's shoulder. _

_"You guys would do that for me?" _

_Peter stood up as well and nodded. "Of course. Oh and Dr. Lahiri? You're beautiful. Baby, you light up my world like nobody else…" _

_Mindy lips curled into a smile as she enjoyed her co-workers rendition of "What makes you beautiful". Complete with Morgan's body rolls and Peter engaging the rest of the office. If she was being honest with herself, this cheered her up a bit and she walked into the elevator waving at her co-workers, all of them smiling and waving back. She was the luckiest girl in Manhattan. _

_"Alright. Which one of you guys did this? I will find out and you know what I'll do? I won't even tell you I found out. I'll be your shadow. I'll be the fly in your soup, the flower on your wall, the annoying song you didn't mean to download on your Mp3 player, the erratic salesman that calls you during dinner, the annoying text message telling to you to send STOP to stop messages. I'll be all those things and more and then, maybe then, you'll know….you'll know that I know. I'm watching all of you." Danny arched an eyebrow as he signed the "I'm looking at you" sign and marched into his office to slam the door, the others in complete silence except for the gulp coming from Morgan and Peter. _

So here I am, lying underneath my covers, trying to convince myself that my heartsick day was enough to help me surpass this terrible moment in my life but I had always been horrible at persuasion. Groan. Maybe a few more minutes in bed won't jeopardize anything. Cliff already thinks…heck, I don't know what he thinks. Did he come over? What party? Was there a party? I promised Morgan and Peter I wouldn't butt into their investigation but I have questions and dammit, I was going to get answers! After I answer this phone call. It's Danny. Sweet, sweet Danny. He's probably calling to see how I'm doing and maybe to give me another heart sick day.

"Hello?"

"Mindy? It's Danny. But you knew that already because you have caller ID and caller ID is the greatest thing to happen because now people can't surprise you over the phone. But then, where's the surprise, right? The romantic notion of someone calling you and you not knowing who it is and the way your heart kinda jumps at you when you try to decipher who's on the other line…"

"Danny? Are you alright?"

"Mindy, sorry. I'm doing a million things at once right now and honestly? I'm not much of a coherent person this morning. I hate to do this to you because I know you're going through your own things but I can't come into the office. I was hoping you were going because I know I can trust you. There's Dr. Reed but he's been so busy with all the deliveries we've had. Who knew it was a baby boom, right?"

"Danny…Danny…its okay. I'll be there. Are you sure you're alright? I can come by at lunch or after work? We can sit on the fire escape and count how many pigeons have white spots? It's our favorite activity?"

"No, Mindy. I'll be alright. You were right about the heartsick days. We all need them."

And with that, he hung up the phone. What was I planning to do before he called? I can't even seem to remember because now all I can think about is Danny being sad. I mean, Danny is always pretty much brooding but he always has good reasons; Giuliani refusing to run for Mayor again, Shop Rite running out of ginger snaps, the butterfly exhibit at the museum of natural history closing. Whatever was bugging him was a huge deal. Danny never took off from work. Ever. He would pride himself in being the only in grammar school that went to class every day for 6 years. The trophy is in his office.

"Dr. L! Looking good!" Morgan winked at Mindy and she smiled, entering her office space. Once again startled by the man sitting in one of the chairs, she jumped slightly and breathed easy when she realized it was Dr. Reed.

"Hugh Grant would play you." She sat across from her colleague who was too perplexed to retort with something witty.

"Mindy. I'm certain you can figure out why I'm here. I'm a little worried."

"I'm Fine…no worries. Just a little hiccup. I have enough material for my book now and soon I'll be famous enough to have my picture up in one of the steak houses on Park Ave. All is well." She moved her mouse to start up her computer and smiled at Dr. Reed. "Thank you for your concern. I'm very lucky to be a part of this…"

"I was talking about Danny but are you alright?" Jeremy caught Mindy's eye roll and remained silent for a bit before speaking again. "I'm sorry. I've been so caught up with the deliveries. I've had 5 C-sections yesterday alone and I was hardly in the office. I hope you are doing well. I just figure it was another cold or a sale at Macy's!"

"I beg your pardon! Macy's sale is next week…" She smoothed out her skirt and licked her lips. "But yes, I'm concerned about Danny too. He never misses work."

"Precisely my point. He is always so…punctual and responsible. Now, please don't tell him I told you this but I know you two are rather close so maybe you can give me some insight…"

Mindy leaned in, her attention on Dr. Reed. "I love secrets."

"Well, last night, at the hospital, he seemed…preoccupied if you will. He was to himself…"

"It's Danny. He's always to himself."

"Well, yes but at least he engages in some sort of conversation. Last night he was sort of fixated on his phone and twitter. He kept…giggling."

"Giggling?"

"Giggling."

"Giggling like he he or giggling like tee hee?" She covered her mouth at the last demonstration and Dr. Reed pointed to that.

"That's the one. Like a young school boy with a crush."

Mindy gasped and rested her cheeks on both her hands. "Tell me more."

"He was quite the interesting study, actually. And you know Danny; he hates social media so I was surprised when I peeked over his shoulder. And get this, I caught him dancing to "You'll Never find another love like mine" by Lou Rawls. Which is the Danny Castellano I have a crush on someone anthem."

"Wow. Danny. He can be such a softie, sometimes." Mindy chuckled. "Did you confront him?"

"I did. I asked him what was up. You know, in that chummy, American way. Smacked his arm, ruffled his hair, and instead of telling me off, he had this large grin on his face."

Mindy's eyes widened as Dr. Reed spoke. "He so likes this girl!"

"And he just started to go on and on about how he didn't see it before or some nonsense. Anyway, all I got out of him was the girl's name."

"What are you waiting for?! Tell me!" Mindy's excitement took over.

"Chloe."

Mindy smiled widely, her eyes brightening. "I/love/that/name!" She sighed. "Well, what's there to worry about? Chloe is a lucky girl. Danny is a good catch and we're always talking about how he needs to find the perfect girl to get that romantic side out. Good for him!"

"Well, yes but there's one more thing. He said she works in our building but I've looked everywhere and I thought maybe he meant the hospital but there are no Chloe's in either one."

"Really? But it's such a good name!"

"Focus, Mindy. I think Danny is making up this Chloe. He's lost it. His breakup with Christina has driven him to insanity."

Mindy shook her head and dismissed Dr. Reed's theory immediately. "You're insane. I'm sure she exists and we'll meet her in no time. He just has to make a move. We'll have to push him in the right direction. No worries. I have an idea. I'm going to surprise him for lunch and we're going to have one of our talks, I'm going to be incredibly irresistible as always and he'll have no choice but to tell me more about this girl." She smiled at Dr. Reed. "Easy as Pie."

"Alright. Well, Report back when you hear something, Mindy." Dr. Reed stood up and exited the premises.

**_Lunch Time _**

"I have beef with Broccoli, Chicken Lo Mein, Egg Rolls galore, Egg Drop Wonton Soup, a diet coke for you and…" Mindy peeked into the large paper bag from the Chinese Restaurant she had ordered from as she tried to get into Danny's apartment building. "Danny, can you buzz me in?"

"Mindy, I told you I wanted to be alone. I look…I look terrible!" He ran around his apartment looking for a pair of jeans and tossing things into his closet. "I've been sitting at home watching T.V. and eating salt water taffy. It's as sad as it sounds." He ran into the bathroom, checked himself in the mirror, the phone on his ear. "And I look like I've been run over by a truck."

"Aw. Danny. I'm sure you look fine. You're always very handsome in that rugged, John Wayne way. A lot of girls like that. I happen to be one of them. Now, don't repeat that." She smiled and looked up the building. "Now buzz me in! This chicken Lo Mein smells amazing. And I hope you left me some salt water taffy! I know what this is about. You don't get to spend your heartsick day alone. You've been there for me before and now it's time to pay it forward but I've never actually seen that movie so don't ask me how the plot goes…"

Danny smiled, biting his lip as he listened to her, his smile widening even more when she confessed her liking of his "John Wayne Look". He always thought John Wayne was one of his inspirations. He didn't plan to buzz her in and as he walked towards the buzzer in his door, she told him she knew what his acting out was all about. "You do? I mean, you know why I'm like this?"

"Yep. I've figured it out because I'm a genius. Now you have ten seconds to buzz me in before I start screaming your name at the top of my lungs but then again you might like that…Danny! Come on! It's okay! Seriously. You have a crush. I have a crush. We both have crushes. Let's talk about it the only way we know how. With a fortune cookie telling us what to do…"

Was she okay with the way he felt? How did she even figure it out? Was he being too obvious. His finger brushed against the button as he heard Mindy countdown and suddenly stop. "Mindy?"

"Nevermind! Your crazy neighbor is opening the door for me. You know, the psycho one? HI! Hi! Thank you so much for opening the door for me! I got locked out! Silly me!" Mindy changed expressions quickly when Danny's ex opened the door for her.

"Oh you're welcome. I was heading out anyway. Getting my meds at the pharmacy."

"Hehe. Sure sure." Mindy whispered into the phone "Real winner, Danny."

"It was nice seeing you again, Chloe!" The other woman waved and Mindy stopped short on her way to the building's elevator.

"Oh." Mindy gulped, feeling a knot in her stomach, Danny calling out to her on the phone.

"Minds? Are you alright? Do you need me to come downstairs? I'm wearing pants now…"

"What? Pants? What? Oh. Danny. Yeah, yeah. I'm…I'm coming up. Elevators, can never quite figure them out, you know? Are they going up, are they going down?" She pressed the button, softly banging her forehead against the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm uh…giving myself a concussion. Ow." She rubbed her head and entered the elevator when it arrived.

Danny opened his door and walked over to the elevator, waiting for it to open and ended the call when it did. "You shouldn't. I like your head." He flashed his perfect smile and took the bag from her, Mindy biting down on her bottom lip.

"I like yours too."


	2. Christmas Wish

**_A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for all the support, follows, and comments! Your reviews actually give me life so please don't stop! Here's another short and I'll be writing it in script format so anything in bold italics is Mindy's monologue. It's easier for me to write what I have in mind that way. Anything in brackets is the motions performed by the characters. Everything else is dialogue. Love ya guys! _**

**Setting: Mindy's office during lunch. **

Mindy: [as she digs into her chicken teriyaki] **_There is nothing better than a good ol' speech to make you feel empowered. After a nightmareish week of avoiding Morgan, I finally started to feel like myself yesterday. I know what you're thinking. I probably forgave him too quickly but if I didn't, I wouldn't have known Cliff was into me regardless of how that worked out and well, to be frank, I wouldn't have gotten Morgan off my back. Things are finally getting back to normal again. I'm no longer sad and Christmas is just around the corner. You see, to me, Christmas is probably the most important holiday ever. Yes, there are the obvious reasons like family yadda yadda and duh presents but to me, Christmas was always romantic. It's definitely a close first to Valentine's Day and while the empire state building is a Valentine's dream, a winter wonderland is my Christmas dream. It's a beautiful sunny 45 degrees here in New York City and sure, it's nice but it isn't Christmasy enough. We have a little over a month until it's here but before you know it, the hustle and bustle will begin and I'll just be eating another round of chicken teriyaki with no real plans, no date to make snow angels with and no egg nog. Why is it so hard for a young, professional, beautiful woman to find someone to spend Christmas with? _**[sighs and closes the take out box]

Danny: [passing by, stops at her office , notices Mindy and knocks on her door] Everything alright?

Mindy: [looks up and waves] yeah. Just thinking about getting a start on Christmas shopping.

Danny: [leans against the door and folds his arms across his chest] It's still November.

Mindy: uh yeahh, prime Christmas shopping time. Don't tell me you haven't even thought about it?

Danny: [shrugs] Christmas is for the young. Why spend all this money on gifts people are either A) going to regift or B) Return?

Mindy: That's not entirely true, Danny!

Danny: Well, maybe not for you but yeah it is. I think I'll just stay at home and watch the honeymooners marathon.

Mindy: Wait. ?You're not spending Christmas with anyone? Not even family?

Danny: And have to sit through another "let's critique Danny" fest? I'll be fine.

Mindy: [shocked] Danny, step into my office. Please, take a seat. [sits up and smooths out her skirt as Danny sits in front of her]

Danny: Are you going to shrink me because I've been to three therapists already. Nothing will change my mind.

Mindy: Well, no. I just think it's kind of sad that you're not even going to see your family on Christmas. It's Christmas! What if…[dreamy smile] what if you go back home and you meet the love of your life which also happens to be your childhood friend that you shared a swing with back when you were four…[grins] doesn't that sounds nice?

Danny: It sounds terrible. I didn't even go on swings!

Mindy: [grips her desk] Is that a joke? Swings are the ultimate childhood memory!

Danny: Are we going somewhere with this?

Mindy: [clears her throat] yes. You're spending Christmas with me.

Danny: [pauses] why?

Mindy: Because I said so! We'll trim my tree…

Danny: [snickers]

Mindy: grow up!

Danny: sorry! It was there, I took it!

Mindy: [groans] don't make me regret this. We'll trim my tree [snickers] okay, that's kind of funny. [takes a deep breath] we'll drink hot cocoa [taps chin] oooo! We can make a gingerbread house! Like the one you made last year! I have to write this down. [pulls out a writing pad]

Danny: Mindy, Mindy…I told you, I don't like Christmas. I'm not doing this.

Mindy: [pouts] but Danny!

Danny: No! I've got a patient in 10 minutes. I'll see you around.

Mindy: [shakes her head and yells as he walks away] Fine! But I'm getting a peppermint twist manicure and I was taking you with me but fine! I'll just go by myself as soon as I'm done with my patients.

Morgan: [pops head in] I'll go with you Dr. L.

Mindy: Go away, Morgan!

**End Scene**

**Scene two setting: Manhattan Mall. **

Mindy: [sitting in the shoe store, staring at the brown boots she's trying on] These look great on me, don't they? I feel like Britney Spears before the breakdown like in the 90's during her "lucky" phase but when she was a fashion icon. You know what I mean, right? [looks up at salesboy]

Salesboy: Umm, I'm 16.

Mindy: [rolls her eyes] learn your classic pop my friend, it'll get you far. I'll take these in a size seven. [hands him the box and remains seated]

Danny: [looks around desperately and spots Mindy with a sigh of relief] Jesus. I came as quick as possible! Are you okay?!

Mindy: Danny! [large smile and points up] this is my jam. Do you like Mandy Moore? [bops in her chair]

Danny: Well, she had a good era. I liked her when she first came out. She's no Britney though…[shakes his head] What am I talking about? Are you okay?!

Mindy: Right? Can you tell the 7 foot 16 year old that? [leans in and whispers] I'm scared, Danny. 16 years olds didn't look like that when I was in high school. Do you think it's the water? Are they slipping in ultimate vitamins to make super humans? I fear the end is near….

Danny: [stares at her]You dragged me out here. I have five texts from you telling me you're stuck in an emergency at the shoe store in the Manhattan Mall. Which by the way is vague. Did you know there are 8 shoe stores here? Why do they need 8? I had to literally weigh out the pros and cons to each one to determine which one you'd be in.

Mindy: did you get it right the first time?

Danny: I did. [smiles widely and then shakes head] but that's besides the point…

Mindy: Aww, Danny! You know me so well! [throws her arms around him] Are we best friends? I think we're best friends.

Danny: You have three seconds to tell me why I'm here.

Mindy: Geez. So touchy. Well, FYI, I _did_ have an emergency. The heel to my shoe broke and I fell in the food court on my way to try the new Ranch one samples. Luckily, a knight in shining armor saved me and carried me up the escalators to this store, after I told him which shoe store I preferred, of course. The others seemed okay but you know how I get with ….

Danny: The smell of leather, I know. It makes you queasy but once it goes away you end up maxing out your credit card on things you don't need so you always go to a store that has a nice balance of every type of shoe so that way you can be swayed in a different direction…

Mindy: [smiles widely] we're totally best friends.

Danny: [sighs] so is your foot okay? And this knight in shining armor is your date to the Christmas party, I'm guessing?

Mindy: [thanks the salesboy after he hands her the box of boots and looks at Danny confused] Hmm? Oh. No! [smacks Danny playfully] First of all, he's off the market and he's long distance. Wouldn't work.

Danny: [helps her put on her new boots and smiles] I thought you didn't mind long distance?

Mindy: Well, this guy is a little too far. [kisses his cheek] thanks. I want you to meet him. [stands up carefully and pays for her boots, walks back to Danny and curls her arm into his] You'll like him. He's honest and sweet, tall and rugged, very intuitive!

Danny: Why does it sound like you're trying to set me up with him? [laughs]

Mindy: Because he's THAT awesome. [takes the escalator up and looks around at the decorations] Isn't it all beautiful?

Danny: [smiles while looking at her and then looks around as well] yeah, I guess but it's not even thanksgiving. What? Turkeys get no love?

Mindy: Thanksgiving isn't a real holiday, Danny. You know that.

Danny: [looks at her confused and follows her to the center of the top floor where there's a line] uh…Mindy, where are we?

Mindy: We're going to meet my new friend!

Danny: [moves up with the line] Your new friend is…

Mindy: Santa! [waves at Santa Claus who's sitting down]

Santa: Ho, ho, ho! Hello Mindy! [laughs heartily]

Mindy: [points and looks at Danny] It's Santa!

Danny: Okay, well, I'm gonna go…

Mindy: [pulls his arm] what? Wait! No! C'mon, Danny!

Danny: What is going on?

Mindy: I wanted you to meet my friend and he just happens to be father Christmas. Nothing is going on.

Danny: Do you hear yourself right now?

Mindy: [moves up] Come on, we're next. Be nice. Stop being such a scrooge!

Danny: That guy gets paid to be Santa! Do you really believe that's him!

[the crowd gasps and mothers cover their children's ears]

Danny: oh come on! [looks around] I'm sorry. That's not true. He gets paid by umm….the senior elfs.

Kid: I thought he paid the elves with gingerbread cookies and candy!

Danny: What? No. Who told you that?

Mindy: Danny…[grabs onto his jacket] Danny, you're arguing with a 5 year old again.

Kid: My dad.

Danny: yeah, well your dad doesn't know what he's talking about.

Mindy: [pinches Danny] stop that!

Danny: oww!

Mindy: I'm next. Now, be nice while I'm there and take a picture. [hands him her phone]

Danny: [reluctantly, takes his hands out of his pocket and holds up the phone as Mindy sits on Santa's lap]

Mindy: [to Santa] thank you for saving my life today, Santa.

Santa: Ho ho ho! It's no big deal!

Danny: [rolls his eyes] hey, watch it bud, hands to yourself there.

Santa: [keeping his hands to his side and whispers to Mindy] Is that your boyfriend? What does he want for Christmas?

Mindy: [sighs] no. [bites lip] But I do want two things. One for me and one for my best friend Danny Castellano.

Santa: Sure thing! Go ahead, Mindy.

Danny: [presses record on the phone and pays close attention]

Mindy: I'd like it to snow on Christmas. It's very important to me. [looks over to Danny, hoping he's not in earshot] and I want my friend Danny to believe in Christmas. [kisses Santa's cheek] thank you.

Santa: Ho ho ho! I'll see what I can do!

Danny: [pretends he didn't just hear everything and presses "stop"]

Mindy: [gets up and walks over to Danny] Are you going up there?

Danny: Not a chance.

Mindy: grouch.

**Scene three: Back at the office, different places within. **

Mindy: [staring out the window] **_Thanksgiving is next week and after that, the days will go faster. I got my first three Holiday outfits to start December off with a bang! I wish I could get everyone in the spirit. Maybe a speech would help! My speech was award worth last week so why not try it with my colleagues? Only the greatest women in history have pulled off good speeches; Susan B. Anthony, Hellen Keller, Eleanor Roosevelt, JLo…and now, I'll be making history. And now, you can add Mindy Lahiri to that list because I'm going to do something no one has ever done in this office; bring in some holiday cheer! _**[Exits her office and is about to open her mouth to speak when she notices the different holiday decorations for Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, etc. gasps and covers her mouth] oh my Gosh! Who did all of this.

Tamara: [looks up] All of this? It was Doctor Castellano's idea. He came in and was in a pretty good mood this morning. Looks good, right?

Mindy: [looks around and smiles] yea! I love it! Where is he?

Tamara: [points to Danny's locked door] Conference call. You'll have to catch him later. Hey, Dr. L, wanna help me with these paper snowflakes?

Mindy: [nods excitedly]

**Inside Danny's office. **

Peter and Jeremy are sitting quietly as Danny is waiting for the person on the speaker phone to speak.

Danny: [quietly] so? Any questions?

Peter: Do I have to wear anything weird? I don't do weird.

Danny: No.

Jeremy: I personally think it's wonderful. I'm always dying to learn American traditions and if this is one of them, I'm down!

Danny: perfect.

Peter: Are you sure? Because I don't really mind it if it's something we have to do?

Danny: No, Peter. Just take care of what I asked.

Speaker phone: Okay, Mr. Castellano. So that should be $823.56 with tax included.

Jeremy: [whistles]

Danny: Alright. Sounds good. I gave my credit card information earlier.

Speaker Phone: Yes sir, that went through. Would you like anything else?

Danny: That'll be all.

Speaker phone: Great. Your snow maker machine should be arriving in three weeks.

Danny: [smiles widely as Peter and Jeremy high five]


End file.
